


The final apocalypse

by MarUmiWrites



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate final, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 20:31:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10601685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarUmiWrites/pseuds/MarUmiWrites
Summary: This is a final I wrote for Fairy Tail because of all the hate inside the fandom. This final has no canon ships, big ones or rarepairs, lgtb or not.Hope you enjoy it.





	

\- Any last words, black magician?

 

Acnologia was holding Zeref by his neck. They were at the top of Christina, that was broken on the ruins of the Fairy Tail building. All Magnolia was destroyed. Between the ruins, corpses. Zeref was the only one alive from all. Even END, who resurrected, was dead. All of them by the hand of the same man.

 

\- You can't kill me - answered Zeref -. I'm cursed and immortal, remember?

\- Of course I do. But, as the apocalyptic dragon, I know the way to kill you.

 

Scared, Zeref released the curse. Immediately, Acnologia covered him with a wind barrier. The wind was fast enough to not let the curse go through it. The safety zone Zeref had every time he released the curse slowly disappeared, and the curse reached his body. Zeref was unable to breathe, unable to fight back, and the curse slowly ate his immortal life. Acnologia only stopped holding him when he was sure he was dead. Then, he looked at the town and laughed crazily. He was really proud of his piece of art.

 

Magnolia was only the first step. Acnologia found a new pleasure on killing people with his own hands, and he continued through Fiore. When everyone in Fiore was dead, he went to Bosco and did the same. And he continued with the other countries when he finished with Bosco.

 

Some countries had entire armies waiting for him, before knowing the news. But none of those armies could defeat Acnologia. They were killed by him, and he was only using his hands.

 

In seven years, he extiguished humanity. No, he extinguished any form of intelligent life. He didn't become a dragon during that time. He was enjoying killing everyone only with his strenght. He only showed a pair of wings when he had to cross seas and oceans.

 

\- I killed everything in this world, and I couldn't find what I most wanted to kill. Where is that jerk? There's only a place left to see...

 

Acnologia returned to Fiore. To it's ruins, to be exact. Inside the deepest forest, there was a door. It was sealed when he was born, but he knew very well what was at the other side.

 

\- I'm the apocalypse, you're the most powerful demon. Which of us is more powerful, father? You or me?

 

Acnologia broke the door and entered in hell, where he killed all the demons who tried to stop him with his hands.

 

\- Let him come to me - said a male voice suddenly. He was hiding in the dark, but everyone could see his green eyes and sadistic smile.

\- You came by yourself, Lucifer? I thought you were too lazy to do it.

\- I could hear you calling me father at the door. What happened to that?

\- Oh, it was a formality. I don't have that kind of feelings for you.

\- Much better, then.

\- Those blue marks are your fault. After killing all humans, dragons, exceeds, and other creatures, I couldn't erase them from my body. I hate them.

\- How much you hate me?

\- You raped my mother. She died at birth and my grandparents left me in an orphanage. They kicked me out at age of three. I had to survive by myself since that. I killed my first man when I was eight. You know how good it feels? I wanted more. I became a slayer only for that.

\- You really are the son of a demon.

\- Do you know what is the next I want to kill? You. I've been waiting this all my life.

\- Revenge?

\- At first, yes. Now, it's pure pleasure.

\- You want to place a bet?

\- Shoot.

\- If I kill you, the demons will rule the world, and I can torture your soul for all eternity. If you kill me, you can kill everyone in hell, having the right to chase them if they escape to the human world.

\- Sounds fun. Let's do this.

 

And their fight started. The demons who didn't want to die at that moment need to move fast to a safe place to watch the fight. Both used their full power. Lucifer's skin showed the same blue marks Acnologia had in his body. The marks of both of them were glowing. The others could see which was which for their hair. Lucifer's hair was black.

 

None of them got tired, and both were at the same power level. They didn't need to eat or sleep. Their battle continued for all eternity.

 

THE END.


End file.
